worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn McMissile
Finn McMissile is a British spy car, who mistakes Tow Mater for an American spy, and recruits him in the mission to solve the conspiracy to sabotage the World Grand Prix. History Cars 2 .]] In Cars 2, when a racing competition called the World Grand Prix is announced, some American secret agents discover that there is a secret oil reserve located in the Pacific Ocean, being run by a group of criminal cars called lemons. To find out more information, Finn McMissile is sent to the oil reserve (unknowingly alongside an American spy called Rod Redline, who is infiltrated as a Gremlin with an holographic disguise). Sneaking onto the oil rig by riding on an evil boat named Tony Trihull, Finn attend a meeting of the lemons and finds out a German scientist and weapons dealer named Professor Zündapp is in command of the operations there. The villains reveal that they have made a machine that appears to be a standard television camera, but Zündapp said it to be "extremely dangerous". Sadly, Finn's presence is revealed by a burst of fire after having glimpsed the corpse of Leland Turbo, one of his colleagues. Lemons chase him into the platform but Finn is able to kill some of them with his gadgets before reversing off the oil ring and fleeing in the ocean, using other gadgets. So, the lemons continue to pursue him in boats and Finn is forced to fake his death without getting enough information about Zündapp's schemes. on a piston elevator at the party in Japan.]] Later, Finn arrives at the World Grand Prix opening ceremony in Tokyo, Japan, where he meets with a local desk agent, Holley Shiftwell. Privately discussing Finn's findings in an elevator, Holley explains that the oil platform he found was sitting on the largest oil field in the world and that the Americans found it first and sent an agent (Rod Redline) in under deep cover and had managed to take a photograph of the car behind this. Unfortunately, Finn spots Professor Zündapp and his henchmen in the crowd and sent Holley to make the rendezvous with Redline. However, they mistake Tow Mater for their contact (Rod Redline previously slipped a device containing classified information onto his body without Mater noticing) and the group agrees to meet the next day at the first race of the World Grand Prix. , one of Zündapp's Lemons.]] During the race, Finn and Holley watch Mater from inside a building, seeing that he is in the pits, to which Holley is confused about because of the rules of spies not coming into contact with the public. Finn believes that it is his cover, and they wait patiently for Mater to contact them, which he does not know about. Soon, Holley notices on her onboard computer that some of the thugs are closing in on Mater, and Finn leaves to battle them. Holley manages to hack into and speak through Mater's headset, telling him to get out of the pits. Mater eventually does, thinking that the rendezvous is a date. He later mishears Holley, turning towards a ruckus instead of away from it. He soon witnesses Finn fighting off the lemons, which he assumes to be a live karate demonstration. After defeats the henchcars, Finn vanishes, while Holley tells Mater that it is too dangerous to rendezvous, and promises to be in touch. The next day, Finn finds Mater at Haneda Airport and meets with him, disguised as a security agent. The spy lures Mater to a lounge, where he inquires which American intelligence agency he is affiliated with. Mater claims to be "triple-A affiliated", and starts babbling that he knows some karate. Finn then detects Grem and Acer, two other lemons closing in on them, and drags Mater outside. Mater assumes he is getting first class service and is completely oblivious to the danger that's happening around him. Siddeley, Finn's spy jet, helps the secret agent to defeats Grem and Acer and Finn climbs into the plane with Mater. Finding that the device is still on Mater's undercarriage, Holley takes it off and gets the photo downloaded. The picture then comes up, showing what is an old engine which Mater recognizes at first glance. They are unable to figure out who the engine belongs to, but find that the mastermind has some rare parts. .]] To find more information, the trio travel to Paris to find a black-market parts dealer who is named Tomber. As they see him talking to someone, Finn and Holley take cover, but Tomber sees Finn's reflection on several hubcaps after Mater appears, and quickly drives away. A chase takes place, ending when Holley appears in front of Tomber, causing him to overturn and go through the air before landing in a market stall. Holley then tases him, thinking him to be an enemy, but is stopped by Finn, because Tomber is actually his informant. Meeting up in a private warehouse for used car parts, they hear from Tomber that he had sold these kinds of parts to someone who is his best costumer, and he was also not able to figure out who this guy is either, and had been wondering why the person would need so many parts. Mater tells them that is because he's a lemon car. When Finn questions the term, Mater explains that lemons are cheaply made cars that were built to breakdown all the time before saying that the Pacers and Gremlins that have been trying to attack them back in Tokyo are also lemon cars. Sensing a trend, Finn asks Holley to pull out the pictures he took of the oil platform and identify all the cars out there. Holley identifies Hugos and Trunkovs which Mater also identifies as lemons, which makes Holley deduce that everyone involved in the plot are all lemon cars. They find out that the lemons are having a secret meeting in Porto Corsa, Italy, which is also where the second World Grand Prix race is being held. Knowing that the mastermind will be there as well, they board Stephenson, a spy train, for Porto Corsa. At Porto Corsa, Finn and Holley have Mater infiltrate the meeting holographically disguised as Ivan, Victor Hugo's personal chauffeur, which McMissile and Holley listen in over the radio. However, the lemon boss calls the meeting by video call, and had his voice disguised, which Holley is unable to unscramble. They soon learn that the lemons were actively sabotaging the race using the very camera Finn saw to ignite the Allinol in the racecars. Finn races to stop them but is caught by a magnet attached to a helicopter, as the Lemons anticipated he would interfere. Holley and Mater are subsequently captured. The lemons later take Finn, Holley and Mater to London, tying them to the giant gears of Big Bentley, which are supposed to crush them in a couple of minutes as the clock moves. Holley and Finn get shocked when Mater shouts to them that he is not a spy, having tried to tell them the whole time over and over, which they did not understand him earlier. Just then, Grem and Acer arrive in an elevator, planning to use the EMP generator to kill racecar Lightning McQueen, Mater's best friend, during the final World Grand Prix race, which is taking place in the city. Surprisingly, as the emitter gets to 100%, McQueen does not explode, which leaves the lemons wondering why. Finn, Mater and Holley then get informed by Grem and Acer that they are going to the back-up plan, which is that they have put a bomb in McQueen's pit which should explode when he comes in. As they insult him, Mater notices that his gatling guns have slightly cut through the ropes he is tied in. After Grem and Acer leave, Mater repeatedly does voice command to make the guns cut through the ropes completely, setting him free. He is desperately wanting to help Finn and Holley, but they tell him to go and warn McQueen's pit crew, claiming to him that they will be okay so that he leaves. Hearing Finn say that being killed by a clock gives a complete new meaning to the phrase "Your time has come", Holley gets thinking and uses her electroshock device to reverse the battery so that the gears move the other way, also making the clock's hands go counter-clockwise. However, on the other side, there is another gear that is about to crush them. To prevent from getting killed, they drive forward to make a gap big enough for the gear to go between them and cut the ropes off. However, as they prepare to get to the course, they then spot Mater's air filter, revealing to them that the lemons have actually put the bomb on Mater. They warn him on the radio just as he arrives at the pits to warn his friends about the bomb, which is also the moment when McQueen comes in and is glad to see Mater. Knowing that the lemons are about to make the bomb go off, Mater drives away from McQueen, who chases after him, not knowing about the bomb. Holley soon appears in front of Professor Zündapp and points her guns at him, causing him to flee in fear. As Finn goes to get the scientist, Holley goes to help Mater while using her retractable wings and afterburners for flight. .]] So, Finn chases Zündapp through London and attaches his grappling hooks to the professor as he attempts to flee on Tony Trihull. However, as Finn tries to hold back, Zündapp gets the upper hand when Tony uses his magnet to pull the villain toward him, also getting Zündapp's monocle stuck to the magnet. Eventually, Finn defeats Tony by releasing small explosives that stick to the magnet and kill the battleship, making Finn able to prevent the professor from escaping. Getting tied up, Zündapp is taken to a spot where Holley, Mater and McQueen are located. Finn told his enemy to turn off the bomb stuck on Mater. However, the scientist mentions that the bomb is voice-activated, but when Mater tries to shut it off he fails. Zündapp then mentions that it can only be turned off by the one who had turned it on. Holley threatens him to turn it off, Zündapp obliges but it fails as well and he reveals that he did not activate it, and after jokingly asking everyone else if they want to try and deactivate, he gets tased by Holley, knocking him out. A few moments later, they get surrounded by the rest of the lemons, who try to make sure that they do not escape and the bomb activates. But as J. Curby Gremlin gets out his gun, McQueen and Mater's friends come to the scene to help them fight the lemons. After the protagonists defeat many cars, the rest attempt to retreat but they are cornered by the British military and Sarge. With the lemons presumably arrested, everyone tries to figure out how to disarm the bomb. Mater then figures out who had turned it on, and takes McQueen to Buckingham Palace while using his rocket jets and parachute, with the rest of the gang following on land. Mater tells the Queen, the bodyguards and police that the mastermind is none other than Miles Axlerod, the creator of the World Grand Prix and Allinol fuel. Miles tries to convince that Mater is the crazy one, but the tow truck explains that he had figured it out because the bomb was attached with the same bolts that hold together the mastermind's engine, and that he remembers a saying of old British engines having oil in them when it is under them, pointing out that Axlerod had put the blame on him for leaking oil back in Japan. Axlerod still claims that Mater is crazy, and Finn and Holley wonder why Axlerod would want to hurt anyone if he created the World Grand Prix and Allinol, to which Mater explains that it would be to make everyone think that alternative fuel is not safe and go back to fossil fuels, and that they would have to buy oil from the oil rigs so that the lemons can become rich. As the timer on the bomb gets closer to zero, the bodyguards make the Queen, her grandson and the spectators evacuate while leaving Axlerod blocked by Mater on the edge of the platform, and Finn and everyone else brace for the explosion. Just one second before it could explode, Axlerod is forced to make the bomb successfully deactivate. Mater then opens Axlerod's hood to show Finn, Holley and the police that he has the same engine shown on the photo, convincing that Axlerod is the mastermind. Holley and Finn then join McQueen, his friends and the spectators to watch Mater being knighted by the Queen for his bravery, before he later leaves for home with his friends. Finn and Holley soon arrive in Radiator Springs to greet Mater, also convincing Van on Mater telling him, Minny and the townsfolk about his big adventure. McQueen soon gets to the question of why he did not explode when he was hit by the pulse, to which Finn and Holley explain that they could not figure that out either, along with that they have found out Allinol was actually gasoline modified to explode when coming into contact with the beam itself. The answer to the question is then revealed when Fillmore says that his organic fuel was put into McQueen by Sarge during the race. Everyone soon watches McQueen and the rest of the World Grand Prix racers take part in the unofficial Radiator Springs Grand Prix, with the townsfolk cheering McQueen on. Siddeley then arrives, ready for Finn and Holley to leave, as they have another mission. Already knowing that Mater is not a spy, they mention that it was still great to meet him. He politely declines to join them, as he is at home, and Holley promises to be back for their first date. However, Finn and she let Mater keep his rockets, which he uses in the Grand Prix. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Finn has been captured by Professor Zündapp and his agents - Mater is sent to rescue him. However, it is revealed that this is part of a mission simulation at C.H.R.O.M.E. (the Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage), an international spy-training center. Where they are the co-commands with the Player. In this game, Finn appears as a playable character, unlocked from the start of the game. An alternate costume of him, titled Finn - Union Jack, can be unlocked by earning the "Agent - First Class" crest. In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game, another alternate costume, Finn - Security Guard, can be purchased as downloadable content. All three versions of him are medium weights. Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Finn appears as a cast member in the Cars Play Set, assigning the player various missions. He can be unlocked as a toy box townsperson by opening a character chest. Cars: Fast as Lightning In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Finn is the third-to-last unlockable playable character. When he is unlocked, McMissile's Pad will be unlocked as will his track. General information Physical description Finn's model is an Aston Martin DB5. He is also based on other 1960's English sports cars. However, he is said to be a 1965 Faultless GT, which is a fictional model name, and an allusion to the 1958 Peerless GT, one of his design main inspirations. He is also mentioned in the film to be a Volkswagen Karmann Ghia, which he most closely resembles on his front half. His top speed is 147 mph, with a 0-60 of 7 seconds. His engine is a 4.2 Liter Straight 6 with Triple 2V Carbs, with a horsepower of 290. His license plate is 314 FMCM, which includes a reference to his initials. The number 314 is his voice actor Michael Caine's birthday (March 14, 1933). However, in the video game, it is 0S0 872L. Personality and traits Finn is elegant, nice and kind. He is also daring and extremely brave, smart and eloquent, which is almost mandatory for a spy. He knows every trick in the book, and is always prepared for any kind of situation. Weaponry and Gadgets Finn McMissile is equipped with more gadgets than the other spies, including: *'Four grappling hooks': Disguised as bumperettes, the hooks attach to the end of strings. They can be shot to reach an object at some distance, and are strong enough to lift and suspend Finn, giving him extra flexibility. *'Spy camera': Located in the right headlight, it can zoom in to see details and take pictures. *'Missile launcher': Located in the left headlight. It can fire small but powerful missiles. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from his surveillance probes. *'Glass cutter': Consists of a small and very compact device, launched from the left side mirror. It attaches itself to the glass, and deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a piece of glass that is then ejected. *'Magnetic explosives launcher': Located in the front wheel hubs, it launches small explosives that stick to a metallic surface and explode after a short amount of time. *'Deployable machine guns': On both sides, hidden in the side vent. *'Deployable surveillance probes': Located in the rear right wheel hub. Very small, light and compacted into a sphere. Finn can discretely drop one which then deploys feet and open its camera, which transmits an image to Finn's digital read-outs. *'Oil Launcher': Located in the rear turn signals. It can spread slippery oil, that allows Finn to lose a pursuing car. In the beginning of the film, Finn defeats a green Gremlin with this weapon. *'Mounted quad harpoon gun': Located on his undercarriage, it is used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Finn, but are much more powerful. * |thumb]] Deployable holographic disguise emitter: Located on the roof. The device instantaneously makes a holographic disguise all around Finn. A known disguise is a Japanese airport security guard. *'Wheeled motorized jack': Launched from the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing car, and then deploys its jack, tipping the car over. *'Steel Magnet Wheels': Permits Finn to climb up the side of a steel wall. Finn also uses them to grab cars in fights. *'Hydrofoil Mode': Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *'Submarine Mode': Used for underwater escapes and travel. It includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels transform into propellers. Finn is also a master of martial arts, which is of a great help in car to car combats. Character Design and Development Originally, Finn was supposed to appear in the first Cars movie. In a sequence that never went beyond the storyboarding stage, Lightning McQueen and Sally went to the Radiator Springs drive-in theater where a James Bond-type film about a superspy car named Finn McMissile, dispatching "Taxis of Death" was playing.2011 Movie Preview: 'Cars 2' The character was then more of a parody. In Cars 2, the team wanted him to be more serious, realist and understated.Queen, Ben (2011). The art of Cars 2. San Francisco, Calif.: Chronicle Books. ISBN 978-0811878913. Character Art Director Jay Shuster summarizes Finn's design evolution as: "We started with drawings by Joe Ranft and created an English coupe with Italian touches."The World Is Not Enough Finn is a Pixar in-house design. His design draws inspiration from several sports cars from the 1960s, mainly British, but also Italian. Shuster said: “We didn’t want to design Finn as a spy. We wanted him to be a really elegantly designed English sportscar from the sixties. We did this really deep search into that kind of car from that era. We took everything from all the cars we love and baked it into Finn.”Cars 2 Production Notes Shuster said about using Italian cars for Finn's design: “We wanted to infuse a little more Italian into that. That’s why I created a rear hip, which gave that fin a place to live.”The Classic Sports Car Design Behind Cars 2’s Superspy, Finn McMissile In the Cars storyboards, Finn had imposing tailfins. While their size was ultimately greatly reduced, it remained an essential element of his design, that influenced the choice of cars used for inspiration.How to build a talking car ? Says 'Cars 2' Art Director Jay Shuster, it starts with Google. "The car’s name is Finn, so he had to have fins," Cars Franchise Guardian Jay Ward said.Cars 2: What Kind of Car is Finn McMissile? The only car model that Pixar has named as an inspiration for Finn is the 1958 Peerless GT, a British sports car, which was the only British sports car they found that featured tailfins.International Espionage in Cars 2Fun Facts on the Cars official website According to Ward, even though Finn draws inspiration from other cars as well, the Peerless served as the basis from which the character was built. Finn has a large resemblance with James Bond's Aston Martin DB5 from Goldfinger. In consequence, he has been widely recognized as a 1960s Aston Martin DB5, including by Michael Caine.Michael Caine Interview CARS 2 While Finn shares similarities with the DB5, like a near identical rear end, differences can also be seen, mainly in Finn's profile design, which is much more curvaceous than the DB5. Finn's submarine mode is also reminiscent of Bond's Lotus Esprit from The Spy Who Loved Me. The animators felt it necessary to establish limitations of what Finn could do and what gadgets he had, in order to make a more earthbound character. Shuster says he found Finn to be (with Francesco Bernoulli) the hardest design to achieve, because they had to figure out where to place his spy gear. Finding how to resolve this problem had some influence on his design: Finn's side vents were modified so that machine guns could get out, and his bumperettes were made with the idea they could serve as grappling hooks. Shuster gave other details regarding how they tackled the problem: "It was decided that no, we don’t want him transforming. We don’t want body panels unnaturally unfolding or doing all that stuff… So that was the trick, designing the outer shell as though he is just a normal pedestrian car, and then we went in and found places we could have stuff unfold from."Behind The Scenes At Pixar: Talking With The Creators Of Cars 2 According to Story Supervisor Nathan Stanton, the idea of having Michael Caine voicing Finn McMissile came out early in the production.Story Supervisor Nathan Stanton CARS 2 Exclusive Interview John Lasseter said: “As we were developing Finn McMissile, Michael Caine always came to mind because of all those fantastic spy movies he’s done.” However, Shuster says: “For the majority of these characters I didn’t know until the very end was voicing them. Honestly, they announced Michael Caine when character was done and all that the animators could do to go back in and start dialing in the mouth shapes and the eye shapes.” Supervising animator Shawn Krause collected photos of Caine from his earlier spy films and based Finn's expressions on them. Appearances :For this subject's list of appearances, see Finn McMissile/Appearances. Profiles and statistics "Finn McMissile is a master British spy. Though charming and eloquent, it's his stealth maneuvering, intelligence and years in the field that enable him to thwart unexpected attacks from bad guys, making quick daredevil escapes. Finn's design is sleek and timeless, but he's also prepared for any tricky situation with an arsenal of ultra-cool gadgets and weaponry, including front and rear grappling hooks, a missile launcher, deployable magnetic explosives and a holographic disguise emitter. As a seasoned professional in the game of international espionage, Finn believes there is a conspiracy brewing during the World Grand Prix. His clandestine work surrounding the global exhibition race puts him on a collision course with Mater, whom he mistakes for an undercover American agent with a genius disguise."Disney UK - Cars 2 - Finn McMissile Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, metallic, Submarine, Hydrofoil, with Weapon, Security Guard) *Micro Drifters (regular, Submarine) *Action Agents (regular, Security Guard) *LEGO (regular, Security Guard, Submarine, Hydrofoil) *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, Stealth, Security Guard) *Shake 'N' Go *Tomica *Geotrax *Wood (regular, Submarine) Trivia * Finn made a cameo in Toy Story 3 on a poster in Andy's room. *Finn's tires read "Firewall". *Finn's grille resembles a Van Dyke mustache. *According to Cars 2: The Video Game, "Finn McMissile" may not be his real name. One of his phrases is, "Is Finn McMissile my real name? I'm sure you'll never know." *A slightly modified version of Finn's model was used for realistic renders to promote Pixar's Renderman Studio 18. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Finn McMissile/Gallery. Quotes * " Leland Turbo, this is Finn McMissile, I'm at the rally point. Over. * " Leland, it's Finn. Please respond, over. *"Then this shouldn't hurt at all!" *"You are now." *"We couldn't figure that one out, either." *"Do you really think I'm going to let you float away, Professor?!" *"You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." References de:Finn McMissile es:Finn McMissile pl:Sean McMission pt-br:Finn McMíssil ru:Финн МакМисл Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Spies Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:UK Category:Male characters Category:British